yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Tasanagi
"Don't worry. Just put your faith in me, and I'll make everything okay." Tidus.full.176757.jpg Apperance 771b423e37c8153c21264d9872d6efba.jpg sample-20f0ed87d26ab279a75558ae3a5234a1.jpg Tidus.600.1656639.jpg Tidus.full.99015.jpg tidus_by_kuewa.jpg Sora is not what you'd expect for his age or his childhood experiences. He's never been to school though until now so his appearance to most is just what it is and nothing more. Sora is tall and broad-shouldered like his father, with a firm and dynamic musculature. He has dark raven hair kept in a short unbrushed mess and his skin is barely lighter than his father Keyth's hue (imagine a light caramel tone). The brawny teenager has a bright, lively smile and what seems to be one golden eye while the other silver orb is hidden by a black eyepatch. He has very few scars, those being very linear and small surgical scars. As of now, when Sora got a scholariship in school for his Break Ball playing his rebellious nature started to show mostly during the divorce between his mother and father as he died his hair blonde and gave himself blue imprints into his eyes. Behavior/Personality Sora is the goodhearted and more lawfully just of the Tasanagi children. He is very lighthearted with a gentle sense of sarcasm but overall a sense of thorough, pure goodness. He's very defensive about certain topics and protective over those he loves. Sora is rather smart, which bodes well for him. But now that he's in public school after being otherwise homeschooled, his intellect is losing its chance to shine because of his sudden growth in ego due to girls. He's a bit cloudy-minded over beautiful women but his mother ever reminds him to be wary of everyone. Even through her wisdom however, Sora tries to see the best in people and give them the benefit of the doubt, unknowing of how it may later hurt him. Roleplay Allignment Lawful Good 'Occupation/Class' Famous Break Ball Player 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'A.T. Shi Ken / "Art of Death Fists" '''Flow of battle: '''Dou The way Sora is being trained to fight is an odd mixture. He naturally takes after his father's brutal, emotional unleashing. But without Keyth to show him how to fight, he has pleaded to his mother to teach him. And what Michiko knows is the human anatomy, bestowing to her son a knowledge of how to cripple an opponent quickly when paired with his ever growing strength. Sora has taken some karate classes at a local dojo but very quickly he is learning to develop his own style, based on the stories of Keyth Tasanagi and his mother's critically intellectual teachings. 'Chi Base (Optional) Fortification/Alteration Alteration element being Metal and Water Sentinel Exaction Sentinel Exaction is a unique kind of Fortification based chi that Sora has learned to master not from practice, but from heart. It is born of his desire to protect and defend, and to fight valiantly. Sora's chi comes to him in its most raw form as a series of silver threads that can braid or interlock to create an armoring of some kind. Because his chi is thread-like rather than plated when it armors itself, even if fit to his skin the Sentinel Exaction can move with the full range of motion of Sora. But it can be put upon other things nearby him too, and even more useful is that he can craft the Sentinel Exaction into objects if need be. However instead of making items with this chi, Sora prefers to adorn already existent objects with his chi to make them almost invulnerable to damage. His chi can be used to sharpen an already sharp object, put an edge upon a dull one, or reinforce something else. The other unique trait he's developed for his chi use is the ability to expel any armored piece of fixated Sentinel chi. IE: Sora has greated a gauntlet around his wrist and hand of his chi, he can hold out his fist, or throw his fist, and send the armored gauntlet from his hand like a projectile punch. The qualities of the Sentinel Exaction chi is very much metallic in appearance. However this chi is not easily affected by extreme temperatures, can withstand a great deal of pressure and blunt impact, and is highly resistant to cutting. A blade is perhaps the least effective weapon of choice against the Sentinel Exaction chi. When Sora uses his chi as a fuller or broader length of armor closer to his body, the sinews of the fortification chi can disperse impact to allow a broader but less harmful wound, and lessening the chances of a critical hit being successful against him. Even in the use of Godshield Sora's chi has a slight smokey violet hue around it, almost like a glow but not quite. GodShield The GodShield is an accomplishment to come whereas Sora will learn how to use his Sentinel Exaction to create fibers and armoring that is resistant to other chi and capable of blocking chi attacks. The Godshield will appear as golden sinews instead of silver. Chi Form Tumblr_n79porQm5Q1soi07vo1_400.gif The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' Oni Busters Oni Busters is a set of full arm gauntlets that he can create over a black fabric sleeve and glove. Sora utilizes these very well for their many grooves and spikes which can hurt bare-handed attackers and also distribute forceful blows rather than absorb the full force of the attack. At the outer wrist is the 'face' or a tradiational Oni. Here the jaw and teeth create an intricate pattern that if a blade is caught horizontally in the grooves and hook-like display of the oni face, and Sora then snaps his wrist up, the armor has a chance to snap the weapon. In doing so, this looks as if the Oni's teeth are "chomping" whatever's caught at this part of the gauntlet, as it snaps the weapon in play. Lastly Oni Buster allows full use of the hand to grip other weapons, but if a fist is made several jagged points jut out over the knuckles so that any punch issued creates a lacerating wound that looks almost like the top half of a demon's bite mark. Gauntlets.png Tasanagi Physiology Before Keyth Tasanagi. The Tasanagi family had always been plagued with the possessions of oni's within their family line. However after Keyome Tasanagi defeating the families oni. It's broken form went into the strongest relative closet to him. His son Keyth Tasanagi. Keyth Tasanagis soul devoured the Oni spirit before he was even birthed due to it being beaten into submission by Keyome. After years the ONI grew with Keyth and the once powerful demon, became one entity with the human. Half ONI, half human but a perfect mix. They became one. A new race was made a new physiology. The Tasanagi family after this point was altered. Keyths children are the exact same thing that there father is. A humanoid oni in it's purest form. So with this Tasanagi Physiolgy has the same exact perks as the Onihoruda abilities. However unlike the onihoruda physiology the Tasanagi Physiology does not need an ONI. They are the Oni. However all decadents after Keyth can only tap into there ONI ability if pushed beyond there human limitations. Or after a certain point and age in there lives. *Aquatic Adaptation: allows the user to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium , to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *Enhanced Immunity-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. 'Background' Sora's coming to the world was an unusual one. He was conceived while Michiko and Keyth were in the Shinto Realm, where she was a weapon that Keyth and Densuke could use to fight the evils that had gone there to gather themselves. The pregnancy came along rather normally, but then before his birth, they returned to KasaiHana City. And upon passing through the gate, her pregnancy seemed to advance, and prematurely Sora was born shortly after her return. Sora was not a normal bouncing baby boy. He was sickly and small, weak and underdeveloped. At first it may've been thought he was just premature- but Michiko knew far better. She was a doctor, and she knew her baby boy was very, very sick. Her colleagues predicted shortly after diagnosing him with Leigh's Disease, that Sora would not live to see his teen years. This was a secret Michiko darkly kept buried within her- not wanting to sadden Kin and Keyomi, and when Keyth was gone... It was her secret to carry all alone. The boy grew- if you could call it that. He was homeschooled, because she feared a simply bully's beating could kill the hypotonic boy, looking too short and too bony, pale and delicate with one golden eye like his father's, and a silver eye reflective of her when she was in the 'other' realm. He always asked about his father, and took quickly to Kin- his older brother. He begged his mother to tell him stories of the brave, powerful Keyth Tasanagi, and academically flourished betwixt video games and comics like his brother. But Sora yearned to be a normal boy. And Michiko desperately sought to expend experimental treatments on her own son to improve his chances of survival through the disease. When he hit thirteen, all of his treatments started pulling together. Two years of recurring gene therapy had finally locked in with all of his medicines, steroids, and vitamins, and he began to overcome and evolve above his disease. However with all the drugs he was being given and had been given, Sora suddenly shot up and out like a super-human. Almost overnight he grew to six feet and bulked out when his hypotonia dissipated and left him with normal muscle tissue. He became the biting reflection of his father, bigger even than Kin at first. He looked more along the lines of seventeen or eighteen rather than verging on fourteen, and it did go to his head a bit. He dropped his video games and comics and immediately took up the desire to learn a fighting style and be the heroic, strong son his father might be proud of. He begged his mother to teach him how to fight albeit that Michiko herself was not much of a bare-handed fighter like her beloved was / had been. At fourteen, with much convincing, Sora had finally gotten Michiko to allow him to go to public school with his brother and sister. At his academic level, he jumped right into his Freshman year. And when he started seeing other people his age, he realized he didn't know how to socialize. Awkward and goofy, and not at all very shameful or modest, Sora began his way on his own, out from under Dr. Akasawa's wing. His handsome new nature caused his ego to blow up a bit, and thus his grades began to dip- but even then he still remained a proud, good individual hoping only to be the kind of man his father might be proud of. Ark 24 Update Since his parents divorce and Sora's early graduation he went on a rebellion streak and skipped out on college completely as he went off to be a professional Break Ball Player. And is a rising star in the sport. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Tasanagi family Category:3rd Gen